Perdiendo el control
by GingerJudo
Summary: Marian vive sola en una cabaña en las montañas... que pasará cuando tenga que salvar a un extraño llamado Byakuya? Capítulo único contiene Lemon, one-shot! Byakuya x Marian


**Hecho por: GingerJudo.**

**Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste…El personaje de Byakuya y Senbonzakura pertenecen a Tite Kubo… el otro personaje es creado por mí. Gracias por leerlo…**

**Byakuya x Marian (Romance)**

**_Capitulo único "Pasión hacía un extraño"_**

Marian vivía sola en una pequeña cabaña de madera, había perdido a toda su familia asesinada por esos malditos monstruos que a veces habían aparecido, muy cerca de su cabaña había un lago ahora congelado por el frío invierno, toda la montaña se encontraba nevada, hacía muchísimo frío. Se vistió y se dispuso a salir a buscar algo más de leña para que el fuego de la chimenea no se apagará, aun tenía madera guardada pero cada día salía a buscar un poco para evitar que se pudiera quedar sin madera en el frío y largo invierno…

Estaba cerca del lago recogiendo pequeñas ramas, piñas… cuando de repente vio a unos cuantos metros de ella un agujero en el hielo y una mano que luchaba por encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse para salir, ella se acercó corriendo muy preocupada mientras pensaba en que podría hacer para ayudar… cuando llegó cerca del hielo empezó a caminar lentamente para evitar que el hielo se pudiese romper y caer ella también al agua congelada… agarró su mano con fuerza… la mano del extraño dejo de moverse… ella como pudo empezó a sacarlo lentamente y lo fue arrastrando lentamente hacía la orilla preocupada por que el hielo pudiese romperse en cualquier momento, mientras lo arrastraba pudo ver que era un joven con unos ropajes algo extraños. Llevaba sandalias, ropas negras como si fuese un samúrai, un cinturón en el que llevaba la funda que ella suponía que sería de una espada, unos extraños objetos en la cabeza plateados y en una de sus manos llevaba una espada. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y le llegaba hasta los omóplatos realmente era muy muy atractivo, con un rostro entre serio y sereno.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto Byakuya solo recordaba una batalla perdida, que le hizo caer al agua congelada, después intentaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salir de esa agua que se le clavaba en la piel y en los huesos como si fuesen pequeñas agujas, pero solo conseguía chocar contra placas de hielo cuando una mano encontró la salida pero ya era tarde, no le quedaban fuerzas ni aire en sus pulmones, después noto una pequeña mano muy cálida y suave agarrando la suya fuertemente y tirando de él… luego sólo sintió que su cuerpo dejo de moverse perdiendo el conocimiento o tal vez la vida…

Marian consiguió llevarle a la orilla le estiró en la nieve y lo miró mientras Marian respiraba agotada… ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Entonces recordó los primeros auxilios, la reanimación cardiovascular que su familia le había enseñado… Intentó tranquilizarse y respirar hondo estaba preocupada por si no lo conseguía, empezó colocando su oído en su boca para ver si respiraba, de acuerdo no respiraba; noto su pulso y latido del corazón… no había una buena señal…

Colocó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se sonrojaba iba a tener que tocar su boca… movió su cabeza para quitarse esa tontería de pensar así en un momento tan grave como ese… empezó a hacerle el boca a boca y después el masaje cardiorespiratório… no había señales de cambio en él… Ella empezó a llorar no podía dejar que muriera siguió intentándolo, a los cuatro minutos, el tosió y empezó a echar agua por la boca mientras empezó a temblar de frío.

Marian le agarró con suavidad la cabeza inclinándole hacía un lado para evitar que se atragantase con el agua que salía de sus pulmones, empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad, aunque él casi no podía abrir los ojos sólo veía la silueta de una chica que no debía ser muy mayor con los ojos rojos quizá de llorar y una larga melena rizada de color castaño, no podía ver nada más…y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Marian respiró de alivio, ahora debía llevarlo a su cabaña hasta que entrara en calor o podría morir congelado.

Marian había llegado a la cabaña cargando encima suyo como pudo al chico, le sentó en una silla como pudo, guardó su espada en su funda y la dejó apoyada en la pared; echó mucha leña al fuego y se dirigió a buscar una par de toallas, le secó un poco el cabello… le quitó con cuidado la parte superior de su traje y secó con suavidad su torso, brazos, cuello y espalda, y prosiguió quitándole la parte posterior del traje le secó las piernas… todo esto lo hacía completamente roja como un tomate y totalmente ruborizada. Le dejo allí un momento y encontró un pantalón corto que le podría ir bien… pero que hacer ahora estaba congelado su rostro era blanco como la nieve, no le podría meter en la bañera tenía que calentar el agua y todo, era demasiado tiempo… entonces se le ocurrió poner un futón en el suelo ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del fuego, por que el contraste de estar su cuerpo tan frío con el calor no debía ser muy bueno…

Le agarró y le metió en el futón, pero ahora debía quitarle los boxers completamente mojados y ponerle el pantalón seco pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Casi temblando de la vergüenza pensó:

- Debo hacerlo no hay otra alternativa si no el frío no se le pasará… cerró los ojos fuertemente girando la cabeza hacía el rostro del chico para no mirar nada… y con sus manos temblorosas consiguió quitarle el boxer y con cuidado subirle el pantalón seco sin rozar sus partes íntimas, guiándose por sus caderas para evitar cualquier roce indebido… le tapó y colocó otra manta encima del futón…

Al rato se acercó y lo miró, le toco, como era posible su cuerpo seguía igual de frío icluso se arriesgaría a decir que incluso estaba más frío, y ahora ¿qué hacer? Recordaba que había visto en la televisión una película en la que una mujer caía al agua y cuando la sacó el protagonista su cuerpo estaba congelado lo único que pudo hacer fue darle calor usando su propio cuerpo sobre el de ella… pero ella no podía hacer eso, él era un extraño con toda la apariencia de ser un guerrero… pero por otro lado si no hacía eso él moriría y no podría soportar ese peso en su conciencia… Se levantó y después de pensarlo decidió que haría eso como última medida, si eso no funcionaba ella ya no sabría que más hacer…

Marian se quitó su ropa quedándose en ropa interior un conjunto d encaje negro, prácticamente transparente con unas pequeñas flores en colores rosas y fucsias alrededor de la copa del sostén y la parte de abajo era un pequeño tanga brasileño con los mismos dibujos y encaje.

Lentamente se metió en el futón y con cuidado se colocó encima del joven retirándose con breves espasmos de él por el contraste del frío de su piel y su propia piel caliente…colocó los brazos del joven con cuidado por encima de su cintura para que recibiera todo el calor que pudiese, ella colocó sus brazos al lado de su cabeza y dejo caer su peso sobre él…

- Que frío tengo -pensaba Marian.

Él estaba tan sumamente congelado que ella temblaba suavemente… Marian levanto suavemente su cabeza para mirarle a la cara él realmente era guapo, atractivo y para que engañarnos con un cuerpo que no tendría nada que envidiarle a una escultura griega… no había respuesta de él seguía inconsciente… ella empezó a notar como si le quemara la piel por el frío que desprendía el chico… sus ojos sin poderlo evitar se fijaron en sus labios tenían que ser carnosos y suaves y a la fuerza debían de ser dulces por la apariencia que tenían… ella intento pensar en otra cosa pero sus labios la atraían como si fueran un imán, volvió a colocar su cabeza cerca del cuello de él para dejar de mirar esos hermosos labios que la atraían a besarlos… pero se contuvo.

Ella acabó durmiéndose encima del extraño respirando cerca de su cuello, sin darse cuenta mientras soñaba apoyó sus labios en su cuello, y entre sueños dijo:

- Que olor tan agradable tiene, huele como a flores de cerezo.

En ese momento, él abrió sus ojos lentamente, ya no tenía tanto frío, y se encontró con algo pesado encima de él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como una joven estaba encima de él, notaba su respiración tocando su cuello y por lo que noto ella estaba casi desnuda y él también, ¿que diablos había pasado?

De repente una voz habló de manera suave:

- Amo ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo Senbonzakura.

- Sí ¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿Y quién es esta chica? -pregunto Byakuya.

- Le explicaré lo ocurrido. Usted estaba luchando contra un Espada, pero nos venció, él le golpeo fuertemente y cayó al lago que estaba completamente congelado, usted se estaba ahogando pero esta joven le sacó como pudo del agua, lo reanimó y le trajo acuestas hasta su casa…

- ¿Así que ella me salvó? ¿E hizo todo eso por mí, por un extraño?

- Eso no es todo amo, aún hizo muchas cosas más… ella le secó el cabello, le quitó con cuidado la ropa y lo secó, le colocó en el futón y lo tapó…

- Byakuya sonrojándose le dijo:

- Me desvistió y… y mi ropa interior ¿qué? ¿Y por qué está encima de mí casi desnuda?

- Déjeme explicarle amo -dijo Senbonzakura.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, y además cerró los ojos para no ver nada cuando le quitó su ropa interior y le puso un pantalón corto de deporte, porque si le dejaba con alguna prenda mojada puesta no recuperaría su temperatura corporal normal. Como su temperatura seguía bajando sólo se le ocurrió darle su calor corporal con su propio cuerpo para que se recuperase, si no habría muerto amo.

Debería estarle muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por usted aún siendo un extraño…

- Byakuya se quedó perplejo con la explicación que le dio Senbonzakura, tenía razón le debía la vida a esa joven…

Giró un poco la cabeza para ver su rostro, pero no lo pudo ver, su cabello estaba esparcido por su rostro…

A los pocos minutos ella se despertó, levantó su rostro lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos grises profundos que la miraban fijamente, se sonrojó por la situación, mientras pensaba en cómo explicarle lo ocurrido:

- Yo… eh… dijo Marian… Bueno verás es que lo que pasó fue… que… Sus ojos la abrumaban, tan profundos, de un color gris oscuro y que no dejaban de mirarla fijamente, se sentía desfallecer con esa mirada…

- Byakuya no le quitaba los ojos de encima… realmente era hermosa y bella, con unos ojos castaños casi negros, unos labios carnosos, una pequeña nariz, unas mejillas sonrojadas por la situación y una larga melena rizada de color castaño con mechas color miel… ¿Que le pasaba? sentía un enorme calor recorrer su cuerpo, a caso ¿se estaba sintiendo atraído por ella? ¿Era por esa situación en la que se encontraban? Eso era absurdo si ni siquiera se conocían pero esa mirada… solo atinó a decir:

- Recuerdo lo que pasó, le agradezco mucho haberme salvado la vida y haber estado cuidándome tanto a pesar de ser un desconocido… no sé cómo se lo podré pagar… -dijo Byakuya sonrojado.

Marian dijo:

- No… no es nada… me alegro que haya despertado, dijo totalmente sonrojada por la situación ya que aún se encontraba encima de él… por un momento pensó que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer si seguía mirando ese hermoso rostro que cada vez le atraía más a besarlo… intentó levantarse, separándose de ese hermoso cuerpo poco a poco mientras le decía: ¿si fuese tan amable de decirme su nombre? Dijo intentando romper un poco el hielo por la situación…

- Byakuya dijo:

- Sí perdóneme por mi falta de respeto mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán del sexto escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas, soy un… shinigami, dijo entrecortadamente viendo como el cuerpo de ella se separaba de él dejando ver ese sostén tan sensual, tan bien llenado por esos hermosos pechos color crema, casi transparentado completamente, con signos evidentes de frío o excitación al ver sus pezones erectos , sonrojándose gravemente y con una lujuria que aparecía en él de manera desgarradora… ¿cuanto tiempo hacía que no sentía ese deseo, esa lujuria por alguien…?

Marian dándose cuenta toda sonrojada se dejo caer volviendo a sentir su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza mirándole a los ojos podía ver sus ojos con tanto deseo y pasión como en los de ella…

Ella le dijo:

- Yo me llamo Marian… se sentía que se estaban comiendo con la mirada… estaban paralizados por completo los ojos de ambos fijos en los del otro perdiéndose, solo quitaban los ojos de los del otro cuando alguno de los dos bajaba la mirada lentamente fijándose en sus labios… sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse rápidamente… sentían como si tuvieran un imán que los uniera y ellos lucharan por separarse…

Al final ella dijo con respiración agitada:

- No sé porque, pero no puedo luchar por mantenerme alejada de ti… algo dentro de mí me incita a…a… acercarme más y más… a ti… a pesar de no conocerte… quizá sea tu olor, tu mirada, el calor de tu cuerpo… no sé que me pasa…

Él se sorprendió al sentir lo mismo que ella… y dijo suavemente:

- Me está pasando lo mismo, no lo entiendo pero me siento como si tuviera un imán que me acercase a ti y no consiguiese evitarlo…

En un momento sus labios se unieron sin poder seguir evitándolo…fue suave y tierno pero poco a poco se volvió lleno de pasión y deseo, las manos de ella acariciaron el rostro de Byakuya, él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y su otra mano sujetaba su cuello presionándolo contra sus labios, cuando ambos comenzaron a profundizar su beso dejando entrar la lengua en la boca del otro, bailando por conseguir el control por ese beso… Marian soltó un pequeño gemido por ese contacto húmedo y apasionado…

Byakuya dijo en un susurró:

- Tú sabor y tu olor me están enloqueciendo gravemente… se separaron unos segundos por la falta de aire, los dos estaban completamente sonrojados, y respiraban agitadamente… sus cuerpos pedían más y más…

Baykuya la giró rápidamente quedando ahora él encima de ella, dejando sorprendida a Marian quien ahora se sentía indefensa con el peso de Byakuya encima de ella, aunque le gustaba esa sensación de control que él ejercía sobre ella. Él volvió a besarla con la misma pasión que en el beso anterior, ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Byakuya, presionándolo contra el cuerpo de ella, cuando él volvió a atacar con su lengua entrando en la boca de ella, dejando salir de entre el beso otro gemido… él estaba disfrutando del contacto con su cuerpo subiendo y bajando una de sus manos por su pierna, hasta su cintura, una de sus manos se paro en uno de sus pechos y lo masajeo por encima del sostén… haciendo gemir fuertemente a Marian… susurrándole en el oído:

- Tus curvas me están enloqueciendo, pero si quieres que pare...

Ella en otro susurró le dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra shinigami…

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Byakuya… había recibido su consentimiento… mientras continuaba masajeando uno de sus pechos, sus labios se separaron dirigiéndose al cuello de Marian apartándole con la mano libre su cabello que le negaba el acceso a su cuello… ahí se paro besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello y su oreja…ella gemía más y más por el placer que estaba sintiendo…

Ella le acariciaba la espalda y le arañaba con suavidad cada vez que gemía… Byakuya disfrutaba tanto de sus gemidos, que ya notaba el signo de su propia excitación entre sus piernas… pero quería que durara más aquella sensación tan añorada en él… mientras lamía y besaba su cuello empezó a bajar por su hombro con sus labios, hasta parar en su pecho, una de sus manos se dirigió por su espalda para abrir el sostén, cuando lo desabrochó, se lo quitó lentamente, mientras continuaba besándola… se quedo mirando unos segundos esos pechos que tan suaves y apetitosos parecían… y sin dudarlo más colocó sus labios en uno de sus pechos, lamiendo su pezón mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho…

Marian gimió aún más fuerte arqueando su espalda, clavando sus uñas en su espalda y gritando:

- ¡Byakuya!.

Byakuya sonreía, ahora cambio de pecho lamiendo el que antes masajeaba; y masajenado y restregando suavemente sus dedos contra el pezón del pecho que acababa de lamer…Marian se retorcía de placer susurrando el nombre de Byakuya continuamente… pensaba en como un extraño podía hacerla sentir así…

Byakuya bajo una de sus manos hasta la parte íntima de la chica haciéndola gemir de nuevo, masajeo su zona íntima con sus dedos por encima de su ropa… haciendo salir gemidos ahogados de la boca de los dos… Byakuya estaba hechizado por esa dulce joven que sabía tan bien, su olor la tenía embriagado completamente y ni que hablar de la suavidad de su piel… era como una diosa que había despertado a una bestia en su interior, rugiendo por hacerla suya… él subió un momento para besarla de nuevo en su boca, mientras sus dedos continuaban moviéndose por encima de su ropa…

Paró un momento y se metió debajo de las sábanas y de la manta, ella notaba como bajaba más y más… estaba nerviosa… Él le quitó el tanga que llevaba puesto dejando a oscuras su intimidad, acercó su mano y empezó a rozarlos con su intimidad, rápida y lentamente…Marian notaba como cada vez tenía más y más humedad entre sus piernas.

Byakuya le separó un poco las piernas y adentró uno de sus dedos dentro de ella haciéndola gemir locamente, luego adentró otro dedo más provocándole el volver a gemir, mientras entraban y salían los dedos del cuerpo de Marian, ella pensaba que ya no podía sentir más placer cuando noto algo aún más húmedo apoyada en su parte íntima, la boca de Byakuya que sin dejar de mover sus dedos la lamía ferozmente, sacaba sus dedos y masajeaba su clítoris, para así meter y sacar su lengua en ella… haciéndola gemir más fuertemente, su voz se quebraba debido a su boca seca… y gritó en voz alta:

- No puedo más Bya-ku-ya…

Él sonrió victorioso, dejo de causarle placer para disgusto de Marian… pero ese disgusto duro poco…

Subió de nuevo mientras se quitaba los pantalones debajo del futón, volvió a besarla, se colocó entre sus piernas y la embistió suavemente haciendo que Marian arqueara la espalda de placer haciéndola gemir más y más, ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que él pudiera profundizar más, volvió a embestirla sintiendo su barrera…

Byakuya se detuvo en seco le estaba robando su virginidad, con alguien que ni siquiera conocía… cuando ella sintió que paró en seco ella le abrazó y en un susurró cerca de su oído le dijo:

Me alegro que seas tú quien me tome por vez primera… no pares por favor, quiero que seas tú el primero y espero que seas el último…

Byakuya sorprendido por su confesión volvió a besarla, acepto su petición y continuó con su movimiento, la barrera se rompió pero ella no sintió ningún dolor, solo gemía más y más fuerte por el placer que sentía…

Marian gritó:

- No pares… shinigami taicho… más… quiero más…

Él obedecía ferozmente aguantando el llegar al clímax todo lo que pudo… cuando después de unas cuantas embestidas más los dos gimieron ferozmente llegando al clímax a la vez, llegando a ese orgasmo tan y tan deseado… él se dejo caer encima de ella agotado… volvió a besarla apasionadamente… y salió de ella cuando Marian bajo las piernas de su cintura…

Byakuya se colocó a su lado… Marian apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él y rodeó con uno de sus finos y suaves brazos su cuerpo… mientras sonrojados y envueltos en una pequeña capa de sudor, respiraban agitadamente…

Se quedaron en silencio un breve rato pensando cómo podía haber sucedido eso tan increíble sin ni siquiera conocerse… había sido espectacular… ahora parecía que flotaran en el aire por en medio de las nubes…

En unos minutos, Marian le pregunto:

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo dulcemente… Sé que eres un desconocido pero jamás había sentido ese deseo hipnotizador por alguien… muchas gracias por tu delicadeza… Byakuya…

Byakuya estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir… finalmente habló con tono suave…

- Sí, estoy bien. Y tú… tú ¿estás bien? Le preguntó, recordando que había perdido su virginidad…

- Eh… sí, estoy bien, mejor que nunca he de decir…

- Yo… yo nunca había hecho esto antes con una desconocida, no quiero que pienses que hago esto con cualquiera… pero algo en mi hizo que no pudiese controlarme… y pensando para sí mismo, se dijo: -des de que estuve casado con Hisana no había vuelto a sentir deseo por nadie…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, dejándose llevar se abrazaron, y entre sueños, casi en un susurró, sin que ninguno de los dos se oyeran… ambos dijeron:

- Byakuya...

- Marian...

**_Fin_**

_Espero que les haya gustado... quizá algún día decida continuarlo... sí quisieran que lo continuara díganmelo y comente,n si quieren como les gustaría que siguiera la historia.._

_Espero que no sean muy duros con los rewiews ya que es el primero fanfic que subo. Muchas gracias a todos/as los lectores!_


End file.
